What becomes of innocence
by Mistress of Darkness4
Summary: What would happen if Lili would come to except Darkness? This is my first fanfic so please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi ppl. This my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I am truly sorry but this first chapter is very short because I guess I ran out of ideas. But the next chapter will be a good one. *I hope*. Well Hope you enjoy this one Good-day.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in legend belongs to universal studios such as Darkness, Lili, Jack, etc. But everything else is mine. If I add anything. Though I wish I owned Darkness ^_^ *chuckle*.  
  
And now the story  
  
What becomes of Innocence  
  
Ch: 1 I do love you  
  
Lili searched around the dining room she once was a long time ago were she had met him, The Lord of Darkness. She knew that he would come, and was frightened. But what frightened her most was, what were his plans. What did he plan to do with her?  
  
She was dressed in the same dress when she last encountered Darkness. Even now she was still fond of that dress, even if it was her bridal gown.  
  
"I've been waiting for you my dear." came his deep timber voice, yet elegant.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?" asked Lili in a trembled voice, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Simply to see you again milady." He looked at her, a smile forming on his face as he saw her figure.  
  
"You know I want nothing with you. Why do you bother me so?" His mere precence was angering Lili.  
  
Darkness walked closer to her, ignoring her question. Lili backed away with each step he took closer, until a cold wall stopped her, making her look back and then return her gaze towards Darkness. Darkness leaned on the wall close to Lili, to close sending chills down her spine.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she said, only to come in a low squeak.  
  
"I want what you never gave me." Darkness lowered his hand only to caress her cheek with his thumb, but Lili jerked her head away. This offended Darkness. He held her fast by her jaw line and looked at her in way that told her never to do that again.  
  
Darkness could no longer resist the desire he had to taste her lips. He took her by the arms and kissed her, which made her get angry and start struggling, but as hard as she tried she only made Darkness deepen his kiss.his desire. After some moments Lili felt something grow inside her. The anger she felt for him was being replaced by something new. Something she thought was impossible for her to feel towards him.  
  
As Darkness felt this new change in her, he soften his kiss into a tender and gentle one, so gentle it made Lili forget all the anger she had for him. Lili never thought he was capable of such a kiss, but here he was kissing her in such a way that she only thought Jack could encompass. And with that one last thought she broke away from Darkness.  
  
"Jack! I love Jack." She told him, looking at him with a frown forming her face.  
  
"Milady, Would you be here with me if you still loved that pathetic boy. Tell me, would you truly be here if you loved him?" he broke off for a moment. "Do you truly think of me as a mere monster? Do you not have any feelings at all for me?"  
  
Lili was confused by his words. She did not know what he meant about everything he had just said. But she so longed to tell him the truth. The truth she had kept for so long and was too afraid to admit. The truth about her feelings she had towards him.  
  
She saw Darkness go forward to kiss her once more, but she stopped him from doing so.  
  
"I do truly love you milady. Why else would I come back? I have been in a hell for so long. Will you not set me free?" He looked deep into her eyes hoping that he might have a chance with her.  
  
"I'm Sorry", was all she could think to say, with that Darkness vanished out of the room, leaving Lili only to wake in her bed. She was covered in a cold sweat left to wonder if it had been a message telling her he was coming back. Or had it merely been a nightmare where she no longer loathed him. 


	2. two weeks later

A/N: Hi ppl. This my first fanfic so I hope you like it. This is my second Chapter and I think I got a little carried away with the whole Darkness/Lili thing. This chapter is going to have a little twist I hope you like it.  
  
I want to thank all the people that reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Really it does. Thanx again. Good-day.  
  
And now the story  
  
What becomes of Innocence  
  
Ch: 2 Two weeks later  
  
Lili carelessly stumbled into tree roots and small flowers that were in her path. She was totally oblivious to her surroundings as she replayed the dream over and over again. For two weeks now it had been driving her crazy. The simple thought of him drove her mad.  
  
The sun light she took for granted those hours she spent stumbling through the woods all of a sudden was lost to a blackened sky. Lili stood a dazed and confused in the middle of unknown trees, lost deep inside the woods. Inside, Lili was screaming, to know why it had gotten dark, to know where she was and to know how long it had been since her journey had began.  
  
Then a flash of flame lit the surrounding trees a blaze; out of the flames he appeared.  
  
"Milady, you are right on time." After a long silence, with only the crackling of flames to comfort her deafening thoughts, "I knew you'd come."  
  
Slowly he had been inching toward her, this had been totally oblivious to her until she realized, he was close enough for her to feel his steady breathing. On instinct, her muscles tensed and she prepared to run but found herself incapable of moving.  
  
He slipped his hand onto her hip. She stared down where he'd placed his hand, then into the face of Darkness. Her thoughts slowed and steadied as she felt her ill feelings fade away.  
  
As he felt this change in her behavior he took this rare opportunity to kiss her.  
  
Lili felt offended by his directness. It seemed unfair to her that he should have such control over her reactions as well as feelings. It seemed also that he knew how to provoke her darkest feelings for him.  
  
Over taken by her anger she slapped him; mid way through a passionate kiss, she slapped him.  
  
Darkness was caught off guard by her actions long over due, and was stunned by her child like act.  
  
She caught her breath; she screamed, "How dare you, you inconsiderate bastard! Why must you always do this to me? Why must you always take such control over me? My feelings? Why must it be this way!?" She stammered, unaware of her own anger. He was taken a back by such devastating words.  
  
Lili felt betrayed by his sense of territory. To be quite honest, she was quite all right to be in Darkness' presence. It was simply his arrogant ways of thinking that angered her.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel this way, milady. Please forgive my arrogant ways. I do not mean to treat you so, that you feel threatened by my approach that make you feel less human."  
  
Darkness pulled her closer to him, making her feel the attraction he had for her.  
  
Lili pulled away as he held her close but was held by her wrist by his powerful hands. Darkness pulled her even closer to him then before. He looked at her for a moment then leaned closer to whisper something in her ear.  
  
Lili felt his steady breathing in her ear, which made her tense and the want to run away filled her, but he held her tightly by the arms.  
  
She could hear him whispering something in her ear but could not make out the words; he was speaking in a different language. Soon a multiple of soft whispers joined him; it sounded beautiful yet haunting, almost like an interment. Soon her body felt weak and felt herself falling onto Darkness' arms.  
  
Darkness looked at her but kept whispering. "You are going to be mine, all in do time. Do not ignore the filling that grows inside you."  
  
Lili could see her surroundings moving it all looked like if she was underwater. She closed her eyes for a moment, she felt so dizzy; she wanted all this to be another nightmare. The fire surrounding them was now circling around them like a primitive dance. Lili opened her eyes. By her surprise she was no longer in the forest, but in a dark room surrounded by glittering candles. Lili noticed that she lay on a huge bed with red silk sheets. She had not noticed him before; and wished she hadn't; she could feel Darkness devouring her body with intense kisses. She could still hear the voices whispering all around her. She looked around for the voices but saw only the candles surrounding them both.  
  
"I know you can feel my power running through you." Darkness was kissing her as he spoke. "And I know you are enjoying every minute of it. I have been too merciful with you, but not anymore. I want you and will have you whether you like it or not you virtuous queen."  
  
She could not understand what he was whispering; she did not want to understand. She could feel herself tense by each kiss Darkness gave her. She wanted to pull away but only found herself closing her eyes and gasp; she could feel herself wrap her arms around him.  
  
Darkness chuckled at her reaction but kept kissing her. He knew she was going to be his and no one was going to spoil this perfect moment for him. Not even those pathetic fools who thought they had gotten rid of him. Darkness laughed for he knew that once he had Lili and knew she was completely his, no one could stop him from turning the world into a dark age. 


End file.
